It is well known that thoughts and ideas come to mind during periods when the mind is relaxed and is not involved in concentration on specific tasks. For example, ideas often come to persons when they are sleeping or resting. When these ideas come, it is desirable to have immediate access to a writing instrument and writing paper in order that these thoughts may be subsequently remembered and placed into action For this reason, many persons who are involved in business maintain a pencil or pen and a pad of paper at a bedside table for immediate access when these ideas come to mind. Also, it is well known that ideas often come to mind while a person is involved with various aspects of personal hYgiene, such as while taking a shower or a bath, while shaving, etc. It is desirable, therefore, to have immediate access to writing materials in the bathroom environment, but such is typically not done because of the presence of water. If kept in a bathroom environment, therefore, such writing materials are typically stored inside a drawer or cabinet so as to be protected from contact by water. In such case, however, these writing materials are not readily available for use when needed. Further, because the person's hands may be wet when a novel idea comes to mind, writing the idea on paper is typically deferred until a more convenient time. Often, these thoughts are of rather fleeting nature and so the person, involved in other tasks, fails to write them down and ultimately loses the value of the thought. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a writing system that may be utilized under wet conditions and which is readily available for immediate use, even under circumstances where the person's hands are wet or when large quantities of water are present and can come into contact with the writing instrument and writing materials.
It has also been the practice to place note pads at or near the entry door of a home so that visitors may write notes to the home owner when the home owner is away. These pads are typically located in a protective enclosure to protect the paper from moisture. A pencil or other writing instrument is typically located in the enclosure and may be attached to the enclosure by a string, bead chain, etc. Various types of paper, polymer materials or combined paper and polymer materials are often employed under circumstances where these materials might come into contact with water For example, labels, shipping tags, temporary license plates, parking violation tickets, mail delivery notices and sheet material of like nature are often printed with data. Should these materials come into contact with water, such as during rain or become wet with dew or fog, the written material can become illegible. Polymer coated paper is often employed to protect the written or printed matter. Further, under circumstances where paper is used and the paper is intended to be written upon and located in an environment that may become wet, protective enclosures or packets are often employed to protect the paper from becoming wet. These protective packets are often composed of various water-proof polymer materials. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a paper or paper-like material that is of water-proof nature and to provide a writing instrument which may be employed to write information on the paper even when the paper is wet so that the paper will not be destroyed or deteriorate when it becomes wet and the written information will remain legible on the paper even when the paper becomes wet. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a paper-like material which is of water-proof nature and to provide a water-proof writing instrument that may be employed to place permanent written information on the water-proof paper even when the paper is wet so that both the paper and the written information will remain in good condition even when wet.